Our World in Song
by banjkazfan
Summary: Done originally for the DA Music Meme, these are various drabbles based on a random playlist.  It's mostly JDox if you squint, with a side helping of Jordox, but there's nothing explicit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: S**o I finally decided to do the music meme thing...and probably to the shock of my followers, it's for Scrubs.

I do plan to return to My Failing Heart soon...actually was playing through New Blood last night to remember how the surgeries go. So, if anyone's still interested in it, two years later...I'll get on it as soon as I can!

And for those who follow me for Ace Attorney, I'll probably do one of these for AA soon too.

Here's the rules...

Music Meme for Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (Scrubs!)

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist. (I did song name and album, because so many of these don't have just one artist.)

…

1 – _Laboratory_ – Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (1:51)

"Dammit, Janice," Dr. Cox snapped. "How in the hell did you get us locked in the lab's supply closet?"

"I-I don't know, Dr. Cox," JD stammered, beginning to sweat a bit. He swallowed the bile making its way up his throat and attempted to ignore the feeling that the walls were closing in on him.

2 – _Life Support –_ RENT (0:56)

"I don't understand," JD muttered. "This guy should have been dead years ago."

Laverne put on a proud smile. "That, boy, is the work of Jesus, and the power of prayer."

He only gave her a tired smile and accepted the clipboard.

3 – _Without You –_ RENT (4:16)

"No, dammit, Newbie—DAMMIT! Stay with me!" Dr. Cox ordered, forcing himself to hold together for the young man on the stretcher. He felt his stomach drop when JD only gave a bloody, wet cough in return, struggling to sit up. "Lay still," he said, more harshly than he meant to, pushing JD back down on the stretcher. "We've got you."

"D—Dr. Cox," JD choked. "I—was—I wanted to—"

He swallowed the lump that he didn't know was in his throat and nodded. "I know," he said, so eager to make sure that JD stayed still that he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to know.

"C—can't feel—"

"You're gonna be okay," Dr. Cox cut in. "Don't try to talk."

"It hurts—" JD grimaced. "Need you to know-"

But what it was, he wouldn't find out before Newbie slumped over, unconscious.

4 – _Haven't Met You Yet – _It's Time (4:05)

JD grabbed the microphone from its stand and began to belt out the words with a huge grin on his face, oblivious to the obvious discomfort his friends wore.

"Good God," Elliot said, a horrified look on her face. "We let him drink waaaaaaay too much before he got up there."

They were all caught off-guard when JD tipsily made his way off the stage—still holding the microphone and still belting his heart out—and grabbed Dr. Cox's hand, roughly attempting to pull the older doctor up onto the platform with him.

None of them were particularly surprised, however, when JD found himself on the receiving end of a rough backhand from Dr. Cox, who then stormed off the stage and back to the bar.

"Goddamnit, Newbie," he hissed. "If you weren't completely trashed, I would've hit you harder." He turned away and nursed his scotch, trying to block out the shaky tenor voice still coming through the speakers.

5 – _Moeity Caves_- Riven (2:53)

He watched the young patient talk herself through a ritual she claimed helped to heal her spirit, but JD couldn't help but feel uneasy watching her chant in some ancient language that had been long dead. He found that he had all the more reason to be nervous when her eyes flew open and her dead, red-eyed gaze fixed hungrily on him.

"A sacrifice," she hissed dangerously, when her body suddenly began to convulse and she fell back onto the bed.

"Dammit!" JD spat, sticking his head out the door. "We need help in here!" But even as doctors flooded in to help, her dead eyes and her words stung him through his core.

6 – _Lightfoot Tracking Test –_ Starfox Adventures (0:50)

He sprinted through the hallways, trying to reach the OR doors before his patient did.

"WAIT!" he called, suddenly seeing her and throwing himself in front of the gurney.

7 – _Always Smiling -_Dance Dance Revolution with Mario (1:29)

The boys laughed hysterically as Carla and Elliot attempted to plod their way through a Dance Dance Revolution song, but both yelped as they suddenly found themselves yanked onto the platforms in the middle of the song. All of the missed steps from their attempts to adjust were causing the in-game announcer to boo angrily.

Carla laughed, watching Turk stomp frantically. "That'll teach him to laugh."

8 – _The Day the World Revived –_ Chrono Trigger

"Newbie...what the _hell_ were you thinking?" Dr. Cox murmured angrily. "Trying to take a goddamned bullet that was meant for me...did you even _think_?"

But there was no answer from the figure on the bed – only the steady beep of a heart monitor, and a slight sigh as JD breathed out, the bandage around his chest already beginning to bleed through a bit.

9 – _Final Battle –_ Banjo-Kazooie (6:15)

"NO!" JD screamed, drawing the gunman's attention away from his mentor. "You're angry about the way your wife's treatment went? Then I'm the one you want! I treated her!"

As he'd hoped, the angry gaze fixed itself on him, but to his surprise, a bewildered look from Dr. Cox also found its way to him.

"She died because of internal bleeding," JD said firmly, betraying his shaking innards. "There was nothing we could have done. But do you know what we think that came from?" The man's hand tightened on the gun, silently warning the young doctor to stay quiet. "We think that her injuries came from abuse—and it looked like repeated abuse." He set his stormy gaze on the man in front of him, seeming to momentarily forget that the man had a gun. "It was you, wasn't it?"

A quick gunshot gave him all the answer that he needed, and then it was over. The police swarmed in and threw themselves at the man, while Dr. Cox lunged through the mess and over to JD's fallen form.

"No, Newbie, _NO!" _he shouted, ripping off his lab coat and pressing it firmly over the bullet wound to stem the bleeding. "Dammit, JD, stay with me-!"

Blue-gray eyes suddenly met his. "You...me—JD?" the younger man under him whispered, almost reverentially, before his eyes slipped closed.

When the other doctors finally arrived, they only found Dr. Cox yelling, almost _screaming_ incoherently at the unconscious Dr. Dorian, willing him to come back.

10 – _Courtroom Lounge – _CANDENZA (Phoenix Wright Remixes) (1:44)

"Well...here we go," he muttered, tugging uncomfortably at the tie he wore.

A firm hand suddenly met his shoulder. "No worries, Dr. Dorian," a young man's voice spoke confidently to him. "You didn't kill your patient, right?"

"Of course not!" JD said, almost indignantly. "That violates everything I believe in!"

"Then you're innocent, and I'll help to prove it."

He met the young lawyer's dark blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Wright," he said, feeling stronger than he had since the summons had arrived.

**...**

**A/N: S**o I know I was _really_ reaching for some of these. Especially number 5, yikes. (Seriously, go listen to some music from Riven and tell me what comes to your head; it's a lot of weird sci-fi for me.) But considering how short some of these were, I'm pleased with what I came up with for the most part. I don't think I tried to connect 3 and 8 and 9...but I guess it works.

I know these are little snippets, but I'd still love some feedback on the characters' personalities. As I'm relatively new to the fandom, any help would be appreciated!

Also, if you'd be interested in seeing any of these expanded, please let me know and I'll work on it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: M**ore music drabbles to practice getting in-character...all in all, more prep for My Failing Heart to return. On that note, would anyone be interested in being a beta for me? I'm looking for one to help me get down the characters' personalities.

I should warn you that there's a bit more loving in this one, but nowhere near smut. Still, viewer discretion I suppose. Nothing you wouldn't see in a PG-13 film.

…

1 – _Crises of Fate –_ Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations (2:24)

"_We're losing her! Get me more blood, stat!"_

"_Doctor, we've lost too much blood! She's flatlining! We need the defibrillator!"_

Everyone in the doctor's lounge let out a collective groan as the young doctor on TV shocked his patient with the defibrillator.

"Come on," Turk groaned painfully. "_Everyone _knows you don't shock a flat line!"

2 – _Wind Garden – _Super Mario Galaxy (3:44)

JD settled back into the grass, trying not to giggle at the feeling of the blades poking up at his ears and between his toes. The feeling of the sun was just so warm on his face, and the wind blew so gently...there wasn't a more perfect day to just lay out in the grass...

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep_

...at least until his pager went off.

JD snapped out of his stupor and, scooping up his shoes in one fluid movement, began to sprint to the hospital. As his feet pounded the gravel, he hoped that he wasn't too late to assist in the emergency that he'd been paged for-

There had been a seven-car pileup on the highway, and many patients needed stabilizing before they went into surgery. It was well over six hours after his return that he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as the last one went through the OR doors.

It wasn't until the door had finally swung shut that JD belatedly realized that he'd never put his shoes on after running in from outside.

3 – _Hexagon Tower _ - Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (3:55)

JD cautiously followed the Janitor down into the depths of the basement, wondering just how his stethescope allegedly would have ended up way down in the dank room.

_Splish_.

Ew. JD fervently hoped that whatever he stepped in had been water and not something far more disgusting.

He followed the sound of the Janitor's footsteps for a while, until he suddenly noticed that the footsteps sounded as if they were coming from all around him. There wasn't any clear way to discern where the taller man actually was.

_He probably left me down here_, JD realized in a panic. _Why do I always listen to that guy? He's never been anything but bad news for me-!_

And at that moment, the darkness seemed to swirl in all around him, sending JD to his knees at the sensation of the world closing in on him. He buried his face in his hands, praying that his absence would at least be noticed.

4 – _Playing Mini-Games With Ghosts –_ Luigi's Mansion (0:55)

"Do you think I am playing _games _right now, Chrissy?" Dr. Cox spat, closing in on JD.

In hindsight, that was probably the wrong moment to lapse into a daydream of playing hide-and-go-seek with Dr. Cox.

5 – _Doubted People –_ Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations (2:57)

"Dr. Cox...I can't believe you think this was my mistake..."

The older man shot a furious look over his shoulder as he stormed away, leaving behind a shaken JD, who was unaware until that very moment that his patient had been deathly allergic to morphine.

"It wasn't in his chart—I don't know how it never came up!" JD called desperately down the hall, feeling like he was going to throw up.

6 – _Curtain of Night_ – Professor Layton and the Curious Village (3:56)

Perry Cox watched from the doorway as Jordan carefully laid their baby in his crib, almost tenderly brushing the tiny tuft of hair out of his face as she made sure to lay him on his back.

She hadn't seen Perry until she'd turned away from the crib, and she glared as she caught a smirk on his face.

"Well, isn't that just _precious_," he drawled, tilting his head and regarding Jordan with a widening grin. "The She-devil herself actually has some tenderness for another living being."

Jordan gripped him by his shirt and roughly pushed him out into the hallway, carefully kicking the door closed behind her. "Get in that bedroom, and let's see how _tender_ I can be," she growled dangerously before pulling him in for a crushing kiss.

7 – _Professor Layton's Theme –_ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2:39)

_No way._

JD rushed through the hallways of the hospital, trying to reach the parking lot before Dr. Cox did.

_How did I miss it?_

He wasn't sure how many people he knocked over in his rush to get to the doors, but he knew he'd probably have to apologize to a lot more people than he'd care to admit.

He finally pushed his way through the double-doors of Sacred Heart, and spotted Dr. Cox's car pulling out of a parking space.

"DR. COX!" he shouted, running to block the car from leaving. "I know it! I know what's wrong with her now!"

He heard the car screech to a halt in front of him, and prayed that together, they could cure her before it was too late.

8 – _Challenge – _Trauma Center: New Blood (2:33)

"I've never seen so much damage to a liver before," Turk grimaced as he set about stopping the profuse bleeding from the organ in front of him. "This guy's damn lucky to be alive after that wreck..."

He tried not to look at the man's face, tried not to remember that it was somebody he knew on the table. He tried not to remember that this was JD's mentor—well, sort of.

He tried not to think about how horrible JD was going to feel when he woke up and remembered that _he'd_ been the one driving Perry to work when the truck hit them that morning.

9 – _New Enemy –_ Trauma Center: New Blood (2:44)

"NO!" JD screamed, fighting frantically to get out of the four-point restraints that they had him in. "No, please—I need to see him!"

Carla felt her heart break as she watched Bambi _sobbing _ o be taken down to the ICU to see Dr. Cox. She knew exactly how JD had been going to react when they told him, and the nature of his own injuries meant that he would hurt himself more if he went down. As much as it killed her to watch him struggle and cry, it killed her even more to remember that she had been the one that recommended the four-points. She just couldn't bear to see her Bambi hurt by his own hand—however unintentional.

10 –_ Everlong _ - Foo Fighters (4:11)

JD let out a moan as he was thrown roughly against the wall by Dr. Cox, but it was quickly silenced by a rough and demanding mouth covering his. He felt their tongues fight, felt the skin under his fingers, traced the scar left from-

He tore his mouth from the other's and buried his face in Dr. Cox's neck. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said, his voice little more than a husky whimper.

A short laugh. "You did for a minute," Cox reminded JD. "I'll never admit it to his face, but Ghandi really...he really came through-"

Suddenly JD's hands grasped his face. "Thank him later," he whispered. "Just be with me now—I need to know that you're real."


End file.
